Heretofore, sealing of overlapped flat surface materials have included various elastomeric or rubber or other type of flexible platens or pressure pads, wherein such elements have been in direct contact with the materials being pressed, to account for variations in material thicknesses. Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,451; 4,430,069; 4,529,472; 4,704,183; 4,715,923; and 4,952,777.
Metz U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,482 discloses heat transfer members which are forced toward the path of moving packages by an adjacent leaf spring.
Rucker U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,999 discloses a sealing arrangement wherein a coil spring is resiliently mounted between a friction rim and a sleeve secured in a bracket, wherein the friction rim rolls along the material being sealed.